


Ritual Preparation

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris reaches the end of the Sleeping Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Jewelry"

As Aeris reached the edge of the forest she again felt a frustrating itch inside her skull. And just like that she knew more than she had a moment before. It would be unwise to take metal any further; the Cetra had little time for the material and its presence might disrupt her task. The same applied to her Materia. She was by now used to the Planet's curious demands ever since it dragged her from unconsciousness with a desperate need to move. She leant her staff against the nearest tree, remembering the day she had learned to use it. Mom had been unable to offer any good reason to stop the flower girl's desire to spread flowers around Midgar after that. Aeris unclipped the bangle from around her upper arm; Cloud had given her it once they reached Kalm. He wanted to both keep her safe and provide her an easier storage method for the materia they accrued. Aeris tilted the bangle to either side, and caught sight of the bright red sphere. The materia contained the knowledge for summoning Shiva. It had been a gift from Tifa, who had given it to her while red-faced and nervous. Aeris could not help but find Tifa's embarrassment endearing.

It felt strange to even consider leaving these items out in the open. In Midgar her belongings would have vanished in no time. Here, few could tread the forest paths as she had. Cloud might, and if he did Tifa would come with him. The thought of them realising the hints she had left in Cloud's dream made her smile. Let these stay as an sign she had indeed come this way and waited ahead for them. She glanced at her boots and the metal loopholes set into the leather. How much metal was too much? The Planet stayed silent and she decided for herself. The ground was soft and damp beneath her feet once she had pulled her boots and socks off. She reached for her ribbon and the itch came again. That particular materia was necessary. A thrill ran through her; her useless materia was necessary? Might it at last have a function? She dropped her hands from the ribbon. It almost identical to the one her mother, her real mother, had used to tie her hair back while they were in Hojo's clutches. She still had that ribbon at home, though it had become unusable over the years. She had replaced it several times now and even Zack bought her one in a fit of generosity so many years ago. His ribbon had become the second most painful one to stop wearing.

Her hand dropped to her throat, grateful that the leather cord here could remain. Once Aeris was a teenager, Elmyra offered something from amongst her meager jewelry. Aeris appreciated the offer but it was hard to choose; none of it felt right. None of it felt like it could belong to her. She found the leather cord underneath thin gold chains and heavy brooches. It looked as if it had once supported another object, now missing. She took it from the box, despite Elmyra's protests she could pick something prettier. Aeris tied it around her neck, letting the neat bow settle against her skin. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing the pink dress and bolero jacket she had finally saved enough for. The pink ribbon was in her hair, and now this thin black bow lay against her throat. For the first time, everything she wore was of her own choosing, her own intention. Tonight she would sell flowers as Aeris Gainsborough; the flower girl.

She dropped her hand from her throat, the movement catching against the buttons of her dress. She sighed as she realised they too were metallic, as were the hooks in her bra. A new itch entered her mind and put her at ease. She was not obligated to strip naked; the buttons would not be a problem. Her fingers hooked into the cord around her neck, preparing herself for the next update from the Planet. She could do this. Do this for everyone she loved, past, present and future. The Planet promised her all her answers just a little further ahead, everything she needed to do to save the world.


End file.
